failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
AlexSeanchai
Alexseanchai, formerly known as elliemurasaki (note: [http://fail-fandomanon.livejournal.com/74876.html?thread=354999676#t354999676 they are not Murasaki99]) and also known as Mercury Blue, is a fic writer, fanartist, and SJW who has been discussed numerous times on meme. They first came up on meme on Jul. 26, 2012 in a discussion of the Slacktiverse, then three months away from shutting down under the weight of its own wankiness. On Fred Clark’s then-new Slacktivist blog on Patheos, they had recently defended the ridiculous extent to which the Slacktiverse used trigger warnings. While FFA does not record them as having been wanky on Slacktiverse, someone on yuletide_coal remembered them getting into a flamewar because they claimed they couldn’t get enough calories for the day at breakfast except from pastries, and other commenters had the temerity to suggest other foods that were cheaper, healthier, and just as filling. On Dec. 27, 2013, a nonny griped about having once read the Slacktiverse regularly and EllieMurasaki “stomping all over the comment threads being, if not the worst, a pretty bad caricature of an SJW.” On Feb. 12, 2015, a nonny noted that AlexSeanchai was participating in the Once Upon a Fic exchange and wrote, “troybarnespizzabox.gif”. When asked to explain, they said that Alexseanchai was “an annoying parody of an SJW with no sense of humor and an inability to read nuance in anything. They also submitted really bad art for an exchange last year and their fic writing tends to the paint by numbers SJ.” Nonnies linked to the art in question. In the same post, in the context of a new friending meme, a nonny warned others, “Stay away from alexseanchai. SJW without any sense of nuance or humour. Really bad at commenting.” The first reply agreed: The worst kind of professional victim who's constantly begging for money for projects that she'll never finish. One day she's posting about needing money to be able to escape her ~abusive~ family (they're abusive because they make her do her chores) and the next day she spends a hundred dollars on a queer feminist mead making kit or whatever. She also thinks that she's being oppressed because people refuse to call her an atheist now that she's worshipping Athena. Nonnies also picked over the sticky note at the top of Alexseanchai’s Dreamwidth. One nonny validated that Alexseanchai is extremely uncommunicative and “Not worth the effort to engage since they operate on the most facile and simplistic version of SJWery (their fic reflects that) and were extremely passive-aggressive. They also hang out in Yuletide chat and are almost painfully obtuse/downright rude.” Another said, “They're one of the worst comment givers I've seen. Many is the time I've seen them respond to amazing fics written for them with nothing but a heart symbol or a 'nice’.” On Jun. 30, a nonny linked back to the friending meme post and asked for deets on Alexseanchai’s claims of religious oppression. None were given in response, but there are deets in this _coal thread from Oct. 18, 2015. As this coalie says, “She thinks gods literally speak to her in a very special remix of Joan of Arc.” In a later thread, a coalie said, “I honestly believe that the main reason why she stopped being an atheist was simply because pagans get more oppression points in SJ circles.” The first _coal thread mainly snarks Alexseanchai’s Yuletide 2015 letter, in which they said they liked reading about various oppressed demographics “being awesome” and suggested their writer might want to portray Athena as a trans woman or “taking a year off the whole deity thing to work in a coffee shop or library or feminist activist nonprofit.” (Alexseanchai got their wish: Someone wrote AlexSeanchai's terrible Greek Mythology with agender Athena combined with a coffeeshop AU prompt, and it is gloriously, bizarrely weird). Coalies in the Oct. 18 thread also mocked Alexseanchai’s fic and art, as well as their commenting habits and beggery. On Jan. 25, 2016, in a thread titled, “Fandom People You Dislike, And Why,” a nonny wrote, “Alexseanchai is a nuanceless, humorless egotist who writes shitty fic, draws the shittiest art ever and defaults on exchanges like clockwork. They're stupid as a brick.” Nonnies linked to and mocked Alexseanchai’s fanart on AO3, discussed their participation at the Slacktiverse and at Ana Mardoll’s blog, and admitted that they weren’t actually a malicious person. Alexseanchai was next mentioned in a similar thread, Fandom people you should keep away from, on Feb. 28. Nonnies described them as a “complete emotional blackhole of neediness,” “really really sucking at commenting on top of posting the worst art ever to exchanges,” “Huge whiner with entitlement issues and boring to boot. The boring probably comes from them being born without a sense of humor,” and “completely insufferable.” On Mar. 19, they were again discussed, this time in a thread titled “Grudges you have against people in fandom.” In addition to revisiting the aforementioned gripes, nonnies expanded on the “feminist mead kit” that Alexseanchai begged their followers to subsidize, as well as how Alexseanchai’s DW sticky post passive-aggressively and creepily mentions someone they want to fuck but who doesn’t return the sentiment. Alexseanchai also used to blog at Atheism Plus and TeenSkepchick. This came up on meme on Apr. 12, 2016 in the context of an artist who was shunned by a new Atheism Plus blog network because, two years ago, she’d used the words “stupid” and “idiot” in art and refused to apologize for them. As you can see when you search on their handle here and here, Alexseanchai also thinks those words are “ableist.” On Apr. 26, 2016, nonnies complained about Alexseanchai “defaulting in every exchange”; debated whether their defaults, their art, or their fic was the worst thing that could happen to their recipients; and talked about them having joined a running community when they don’t run or even walk. May 19, 2016, Alexseanchai hosted a Dreamwidth friending meme in which she asked for demographic data (among other things). Several nonnies pointed out that she had said “please do not feel obligated to share more than you're comfortable with”; others were uncomfortable even being asked for that information. Apr. 5, 2018: Alexseanchai is reviving the Autistic Exchange for fanworks, which last ran in 2015. Autistic nonnies are not very enthusiastic about participating. Category:Fandom wanks and wankers Category:SJ Wankers